The invention is directed to animal repellent compositions containing plant derived toxins including for example, alkaloids isolated from botanical specimens of the family Amaryllidaceae including for example from the genus Narcissus; and other moieties including for example cycad extracts, useful for repelling unicellular and multicellular animals from materials including vegetation including flowers, plants, vines, food crops, bulbs, seeds, nuts, fruits, bushes and trees. These compositions may optionally include one or more other agents, including for example, bioerodible polymers, biochemicals, and/or permeation enhancers. The compositions can be topically applied to the desired material and/or the desired material can be permeated with the composition. Methods of application include for example, coating; directly spraying; dip coating, spray coating; painting on; impregnating; soaking; vacuum deposition; or electrostatic coating and electrolytic diffusion. The inventive compositions are effective in repelling organisms including animals including any animals that disturb vegetation, for example animals that eat, gnaw, or sense vegetation, for example, deer, voles, moles, ground hogs, mice, rats, rodents, racoons, the Amera sub phylum including the class, order and phylum of Mollusca Gastropoda, nematodes, larvae, worms, and insects.
Animals are responsible for costly and unsightly damage to vegetation, the vegetation including everything from seeds, crops to the backyard garden. Accordingly, there is a strong need for a composition and method for deterring such animals from disturbing vegetation without causing permanent damage or death to the foraging animal.
The invention solves the problem of animal destruction of vegetation by providing an animal repellant composition containing one or more plant derived toxins, which composition renders vegetation and/or vegetable matter unpalatable to animals.
The invention is directed to a method for repelling animals from vegetation including treating vegetation, with an animal repellant composition containing one or more plant derived toxins.
The invention is directed to a method for repelling animals from vegetation including treating vegetation, with an animal repellant composition containing one or more alkaloids and/or plant biochemicals extracted from one or more members of the family Amaryllidaceae and/or Liliaceae.
The invention is directed to an animal repellant composition containing one or more plant derived toxins.
The invention is directed to an animal repellant composition containing one or more alkaloids extracted from one or more members of the family Amaryllidaceae and/or Liliaceae.
The invention is directed to a method for repelling animals and a composition for repelling animals, where the alkaloid is isolated from the genus Narcissus.
The invention is directed to a method for repelling animals from vegetation, where the vegetation is a bulb or seed.
The invention is directed to a method for repelling animals from vegetation, where the bulb is treated with the animal repellant composition by permeating the bulb with the composition.
The invention is directed to a method for repelling animals from vegetation, where permeating is carried out by soaking the bulb in the animal repellant composition.
The invention is directed to an animal repellant composition further containing one or more polymers.
The invention is directed to an animal repellant composition where the polymer is a bioerodible polymer and/or a non-absorbable polymer.
The invention is directed to a method for repelling animals from vegetation, where the animal repellant composition contains one or more polymers.
The invention is directed to a method for repelling animals from vegetation where the polymer is a bioerodible polymer and/or a non-absorbable polymer.
The invention is directed to a method of preventing animals from disturbing planted bulbs including treating the bulbs prior to planting, with an animal repellant composition containing one or more plant derived toxins.
The invention is directed to a method of preventing animals from disturbing planted bulbs including treating the bulbs prior to planting, with an animal repellant composition containing one or more alkaloids extracted from one or more members of the family Amaryllidaceae and/or Liliaceae.
The invention is directed to a method of preventing animals from disturbing planted bulbs including treating the bulbs prior to planting, with an animal repellant composition containing one or more alkaloids extracted from one or more members of the genus Narcissus.
The invention is also directed to a method of preventing animals from disturbing planted bulbs where the animal repellant composition further contains one or more polymers, where the polymer is a bioerodible polymer and/or a non-absorbable polymer.
The invention is directed to a method for producing an unpalatable plant bulb including treating one or more plant bulbs with an animal repellant composition including one or more alkaloids extracted from one or more members of the genus Narcissus.
The invention is also directed to a method of producing an unpalatable plant bulb including treating one or more plant bulbs with an animal repellant composition including one or more plant derived toxins.
The invention is directed to a method of producing an unpalatable plant bulb including treating one or more plant bulbs with an animal repellant composition including one or more alkaloids extracted from one or more members of the family Amaryllidaceae and/or Liliaceae.
The invention is further directed to a method of producing an unpalatable plant bulb where the animal repellant composition further contains one or more polymers, where the polymer is a bioerodible polymer and/or a non-absorbable polymer.
The invention is also directed to a method of producing an unpalatable plant bulb where the step of treating includes permeating the bulb with the animal repellant composition.
The invention is directed to a method of producing an unpalatable plant bulb where permeating the bulb with the animal repellant composition is carried out by soaking the bulb in the composition.
The invention is directed to a method of producing an unpalatable plant bulb where the step of soaking the bulb in the composition, is carried out in a positive or negative pressure environment.
The invention is further directed to an animal repellant composition containing one or more plant derived toxins, and one or more polymers.
The invention is directed to a treated plant bulb including one or more plant bulbs treated with an animal repellant composition containing one or more alkaloids extracted from one or more members of the genus Narcissus under conditions effective to render the treated plant bulbs unpalatable to animals.
The invention is also directed to a treated plant bulb where the animal repellant composition further contains one or more polymers, where the polymer is a bioerodible polymer and/or a non-absorbable polymer.
The invention is directed to composition, bulb or method, where the bioerodible polymer is preferably one or more of polyorthoesters, pluronic F-127, carboxymethyl cellulose, lactide-glycolide co-polymers, and methyl cellulose.
The invention is directed to a treated plant bulb where the bulb is treated with the animal repellant composition by permeating the plant bulb with the animal repellant composition.
The invention is directed to a treated plant bulb where the bulb is permeated with the animal repellant composition by soaking the bulb in the composition.
The invention is directed to a treated plant bulb where the bulb is soaked with the animal repellant composition in a positive or negative pressure environment.
The invention is directed to a treated plant bulb where the bulb is treated with the animal repellant composition for an amount of time effective to render the bulb unpalatable to animals.
The invention is also directed to a method for producing an unpalatable plant bulb, including permeating the plant bulb with a first animal repellant composition including one or more plant derived toxins to produce a permeated bulb; drying the permeated bulb to produce a dried bulb; and coating the dried bulb with a second animal repellant composition including one or more plant derived toxins, and one or more polymers.
The below definitions serve to provide a clear and consistent understanding of the specification and claims, including the scope to be given such terms.
Plant Bulb. By the term xe2x80x9cplant bulbxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, any subterranean and globular bud having fleshy leaves emergent at the top and a stem reduced to a flat disk; any short, vertical underground stem of plants; including for example, flowering plant bulbs, and plant bulbs including onion and garlic.
Plant Derived Toxin. By the term xe2x80x9cplant derived toxinxe2x80x9d is intended an active agent derived from one or more plant sources, i.e. one or more naturally occurring phytotoxins, and includes alkaloids extracted from plants including plants that are members of the family Amaryllidaceae and/or Liliaceae, including plants belonging to the genus Narcissus. Suitable phytotoxins for use in the invention include but are not limited to: hormones, neurotransmitters, caffeine, saponins, tomatine, alkaloids, taxine, ranunculin, buxene, conine, strychnine, cardiac glycosides, nerioside, oleandroside, convallarin, digitoxin, prunasin, amygdalin, ricin, lectin, wistarine, tryamine, phoratoxin, viscotoxin phytolaccigenin, phytolaccatoxin, oxalic acid, oxalates, solanine, tannins, urushiol oil, steroidal alkaloids, rotenone, pyrethrum, oubane, abrin, polypeptides, amines, resins, toxalbumins, aglycones, indole alkaloids, beta carbolines, indolizidine, piperidine, polycyclic diterpene, pyrrolizidine, quinolizidine, tropane, tryptamine, nitrates, nitrites, phytates, mycotozins, phenolics, toxicants, metals, heavy metals, lipids, erucic acid, fluoroacetate, glycolipids, abris, concanacalin, robin, mimosine, sesquiterpene, lactones, lathyrogens, canavanine, indospecine, plant carcinogens, alsike, ipomemaron, aconitine, narcotic alkaloids, aconitine, saportins, aethusin, cicutoxin, barbaloin, lycorine, protoanemonin, protopine, berberine, sanguinarine, dihydroxysanguinarine, isothiocyanate, betaphenyl isothiocyanate, aucubim, protoanemonin, n-methylcytisine, nicotine, conime, oil of croton, cycasin, macrozainin, mezereinic acid anhydride, atropine, hyoscyamine, scopolamine, protopine, isoquinoline alkaloid, tremetol, phorbol esters, gelsemine, gel eminine alkaloids, colchicine, hederagenin, hederin, tremetol, irisen, toxalbumin curcin, juglone, andromedotoxin, cytisine, lantanin, lobeline, mescaline, lupinone, cyanogenic compounds, arnygdalin, grayanotoxin, allicin, propanethial s-oxide, spices, eugenol, isoeugenol, safrole, myristicin, elemicin, limolene, linamarin, aflatoxins, goitrogens, canavanine, coprine, anersine, carnosine, viscotoxin s, and disulfiram.
Narcissus. By the term xe2x80x9cNarcissusxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, any bulbous plant belonging to the genus Narcissus, of the amaryllis family.
Alkaloid. By the term xe2x80x9calkaloidxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, a basic nitrogenous organic compound of vegetable origin which is biologically active and has toxic potential, usually derived from the nitrogen ring compounds and isolated from for example, one or more members of the family Amaryllidaceae, such members including for example, Narcissus, Galanthus, Amaryllis belladonna, Chlidanthus fragrans, Crinium x powellii, Cyrthanthus elatus, Scadoxus, Sprekelia formosissima, Leucojum, Nerine bowdenii, Nerine sarniiensis, Sternbergia, Eucharis amazonica, Hippeastrum, Hymenocallis, Zephyranthus, Pamianthe peruviana, Phaedranassa carmioli, and Habranthus, more preferably Narcissus, and Galanthus, and most preferably Narcissus; and one or more members of the Palm family including Cycads.
Permeate. By the term xe2x80x9cpermeatexe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, the act of diffusing, sorbing, or permeating a substance with another substance, per the Fickian Law of Diffusion.
Polymer. By the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d is intended any polymers and coatings including but not limited to bioerodible polymers, absorbable polymers, non-absorbable polymers, human fibrogen, and cactus sap. Suitable absorbable polymers include but are not limited to DL-lactide-co-glycolide; L-lactic acid; DL-xe2x88x9d-hydroxy-n-butyric acid; DL-xe2x88x9d-hydroxyisovaleric acid; DL-xe2x88x9d-hydroxyisocaproic acid; poly propylfumarate-methyl methacrylate; poly methyl methacrylate; polyhydroxyethyl-L-glutamine; polyiminocarbonate; poly (xe2x88x9d-hydroxy acids); polyglecaprone 25; polyglyconate; polyglycolide; poly (ether urethane urea); Atrigel (Atrix Laboratories, Fort Collins, Colo.; Atrigel RG502H is 50/50 poly DL lactide co-glycolide); polyphosphate; polyphosphonate; polyphosphite; fibrin adhesives; polyphosphoesters; polyethylene terephthalate; poly (anhydrides); poly (ester-anhydrides); poly (anhydride)-co-imides; polyorthoesters; polyphosphozenes; poly lactic acid; poly glycolic acid; polyvinyl alcohol; precipitated protein; polymethyl methacrylate; collagen; fibrinopeptides; poly-p-dioxanone; gelatin; and cross-linked collagen. Suitable controlled release polymers include but are not limited to: polysaacharides; glycones; fructose; cactus sap; plant saps; chitosans; cellulosics; deacetylated cellulose acetate; collodion; plaster of paris; poly(propylenefumarate) methyl methacrylate; polytetrafluoroethylene; polyurethane; poly vinyl alcohol; polystyrene; polyolefin; poly vinyl polymer; 1,3,5,-benzene tricarboxylic acid branched polymers; n-alkyl-2-cyanoacrylates including methyl, butyl, octyl and hexyl; carboxy methyl cellulose; methyl cellulose; demineralized xenogenic bone matrix; poly caprolactone; isophthalic acid-sebacic acid copolymers; pluronic; polyesters; polyglyconate; poly(xe2x88x9d-esters); poly dimethyl siloxane; polyglcolide; polylactide; copolymers of poly(lactide-co-glycolide); biodegradible ceramics; carboxyphenoxyvalerate polymers; and bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate.
Bioerodible Polynmer. By the term xe2x80x9cbioerodible polymersxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, bioerodible, bioresorbable, bioabsorbable, and biodegradable materials that are well known in art and are described in Biomaterials Science-An Introduction to Materials in Medicine, edited by Ratner, B. D. et al., Academic Press, (1996), and include for example, the following materials: chitosan; isomorphic poly(hexamethylene co-trans-1,4-cyclohexane dimethylene oxalates); poly(glycolic acid); copolymers of poly(glycolic acid) and poly(lactic acid); polydioxanone; poly(lactic acid); polymers having a back-bone structure selected form the group consisting of: polyanhydrides, polyphosphazenes, polyphosphonates, polyamides, and polyimino carbonates; polyhydroxybutyrate; polyhydroxyvalerate; copolymers of polyhydroxybutyrate and polyhydroxyvalerate; polycaprolactone; polydioxanone; poly (xcex3-ethyl glutamate); poly(DTH iminocarbonate); poly(Bisphenol A iminocarbonate); poly(DETOSU-1,6 HD-t-CDM ortho ester); poly(Sebacic acid-hexadecandioic acid anhydride); poly(ortho esters); poly(amino acids); Pluronic F-127 and PLOA.
Non-absorbable polymer. By the term xe2x80x9cnon-absorbable polymerxe2x80x9d is intended all polymers that are not resorbable, bioerodible, or biodegradable. Suitable polymers for use in the invention, include: polytrifluorochloroethylene; polyvinyl pyrrolidone; polymethacrylamide; polyethylene terephthalate; rubber; styrene acrylonitrile; polyvinylidenechloride; polyvinyl alcohol; polyvinyl acetate polymethyl methacrylate; nylon 6,6; nylon 6; polyvinylchloride; polyethylene; polyurethane; polytetrafluoroethylene; polypropylene, polystyrene; polyvinylidene fluoride; polybutadiene; polyisobutene; polyethylene oxide; natural cellulose; epoxy resin; polyisoprene; cellulose triacetate; methyl cellulose; methyl silicone rubber; dimethyl siloxane; polyphenylene oxide; polypeptide; polysulfone; polypropylene glycol; polysorbate; polyesters; polyethers; polyglycols; polyimides; polycarbonates; polybutylene; polyacrylates; polyamide; polybutene; and polyvinyl carbazole.
Animal. By the term xe2x80x9canimalxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, any unicellular or multicellular organism including any member of the kingdom Animalia, including for example deer, voles, moles, ground hogs, mice, rats, rodents, racoons, nematodes, larvae, worms, and insects; and unicellular animals including for example bacteria fungus, molds, and others which destroy vegetation including seeds and bulbs.
Vegetation. By the term xe2x80x9cvegetationxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, all plants or plant life; by the term xe2x80x9cplantxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, any member of the kingdom Plantae, including at any and all stages of growth and development.
Seed. By the term xe2x80x9cseedxe2x80x9d is intended for the purposes of the invention, any small part or fruit of a plant, including for example, any propagative part of a plant.
Solvent. Suitable solvents for use in the extraction process include but are not limited to water, ethanol, and other organic hydrocarbon molecules including for example, chloroform, alcohols, ketones, benzenes, carboxylic acids, glycols, ethers, esters, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, and/or diethyl ether.
Permeation Enhancer. Suitable permeation enhancers include surfactants, detergents, and solubilizers, including for example but not limited to: Nonidet P-40, Triton X-100, and Non-oxynol 9, such permeation enhancers may optionally be added to the extracting solvent to for example, accelerate the leaching of the active alkaloid factor. Permeation may also be varied by varying other parameters including temperature, agitation, radiation, pressure, surface area and particle size. For example, an increase in temperature, agitation, or pressure will result in greater permeation of the material being treated with the inventive composition.
Plant toxins including but not limited to alkaloids contained in plant material, for example plant bulbs including but not limited to Narcissus bulbs, are not easily separated from the bulb fiber and mucilaginous substances. Thus it is preferable to use dry plant material or bulbs or plant material or bulbs frozen in liquid carbon dioxide or liquid nitrogen, since it allows grinding to be carried out with greater efficacy. The increased surface area of the ground material improves the rate of extraction of the alkaloids. By using a temperature of about 100xc2x0 F., the reaction rate for extraction doubles for every rise of ten degrees over ambient temperature.
A. Extraction of Alkaloid
The alkaloids can be extracted by any means know in the art. Suitable extraction methods are set forth below.
(1) The biological active alkaloid is extracted from the plant material for example one or members of the family Amaryllidaceae, preferably Narcissus, by first cleaning the plant to be subject to extraction; and cutting up the cleaned plant material into small pieces. The cut plant material is then allowed to dry. Drying can be carried out naturally, for example, at room temperature, or in the sun, or can be carried out for example in a low-temperature drier, a vacuum evaporator, or an oven. The dried, cut, plant material is then ground into a powder. The plant powder may then be subject to extraction or stored for extraction at a later date.
The powdered plant material is then extracted, for example in a percolator, with warm to hot acidulated alcohol, suitable acids including for example acetic acid, citric acid, 1-malic acid, tartaric acid, oxalic acid, sorbic acid, benzoic acid, DL-malic acid, phosphoric acid, lactic acid, cotratic acid, ascorbic acid, fumaric acid, boric acid, gluconic acid, and maleic acid, at a temperature of from about 5xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., the acid at a concentration of from about 0.05% to about 0.7%, preferably 0.1% to about 5.0%, more preferably 0.2% to about 4.0%, and most preferably about 0.3%. Suitable alcohols including for example ethanol at a concentration of from about 75.0% to about 100.0%, preferably from about 85.0% to about 98.0%, and most preferably about 96.0%.
The extract is then filtered and concentrated. Water is then added to the concentrate and the solution was concentrated again. The second concentrated solution is thereafter filtered to separate oils, resins, chlorophyll, etc., and the filtered materials are then washed twice with an organic solvent, suitable solvents including for example chloroform, ethanol, and ethers. The aqueous washed solution is then neutralized with for example solid potassium carbonate, and an excess of the neutralizing compound is added. A precipitate containing only the neutralizing compound is eliminated, and the solution is extracted four times with a like volume of solvent, for example, chloroform.
The combined solvent extracts, after having been dried with anhydrous sodium sulfate are concentrated and filtered. The solution is extracted twice with a dilute aqueous acid, for example 3.0% hydrochloric acid, and once with water. The aqueous solution is washed with an organic solvent, including for example ether and/or ethanol, repeatedly and filtered. The remaining aqueous solution is the purified aqueous solution of total alkaloids.
The total alkaloids may be further purified by first alkalinized again with for example dry potassium carbonate, and extracted multiple times for example about five times, with an organic solvent for example ether. This extract containing the ether soluble alkaloids, is then concentrated and this is concentrate A.
The basic aqueous solution is then extracted about three times with an organic solvent for example chloroform, and the extract is then concentrated and this is solution B.
Solution B is then extracted twice with an acid, for example hydrochloric acid at a concentration of about 1.0% to about 10.0%, and preferably at about 5.0%, and is extracted once with water. The aqueous extract is then washed with for example chloroform/ether. After alkalinization with potassium carbonate, the solution is again extracted with for example chloroform and the chloroform extract evaporated to dryness. After neutralization with alcoholic hydrochloric acid, the crude hydrochloride was then dissolved in alcohol, for example absolute ethyl alcohol, and then the filtered solution is overlaid with ether.
(2) Another extraction method is as follows: The biological active alkaloid is extracted from one or members of the family Amaryllidaceae, preferably Narcissus, by first cleaning the plant to be subject to extraction and cutting up the cleaned plant material into small pieces. The cut plant material is then mixed with a solvent with agitation until thoroughly mixed. Preferably, the agitation is continued for at least one minute. Suitable solvents include water, organic solvents including for example ether and chloroform, and other solvents provided the active alkaloid is soluble in the solvent and the solvent is non-toxic to the vegetation to which the composition is to be applied.
(3) The preferred extraction method is as follows: The biological active alkaloids are extracted from one or members of the family Amaryllidaceae, preferably Narcissus, by first cleaning the plant, preferably plant bulbs, to be subject to extraction, optionally allowing the plant material to dry or drying the plant material; and then finely cutting up the cleaned plant material into very fine pieces, using for example, a food processor. Thereafter, the chopped plant material is added to alcohol, for example alcohol USP, binary azeotrope (binary azeotropic mixture is a mixture of alcohol and water including for example 70% alcohol and 30% water) preferably containing a surfactant for example nonoxynol-9, and dry acid for example dry citric acid monohydrate, in a ratio of about 1000 ml alcohol to about 5 ml surfactant to about 30 g dry acid. Suitable alcohols include methanol, ethanol, propanol and iso-propyl alcohol. Suitable surfactants include detergents including anionic and non-ionic detergents, wetting agents, emulsifiers including soaps, and any compound that reduces the surface tension when dissolved in water or water solutions, or which reduces interfacial tension between two liquids, or a liquid and a solid, and include for example: Tween 80, Igepol CO-630, Triton X-100, NONIDET P-40, and Non-Oxynol 9. Suitable acids include: 1-malic acid, tartaric acid, oxalic acid, sorbic acid, acetic acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, DL-malic acid phosphoric acid, lactic acid, cotratic acid, ascorbic acid fumaric acid boric acid, gluconic acid and maleic acid. The solution and plant material are then vigorously and continuously stirred for a period of time of from about 6 hours to about 20 hours, preferably from about 8 hours to about 16 hours, and more preferably for about 12 hours, at a temperature of from about 80xc2x0 F. to about 120xc2x0 F., preferably about 100xc2x0 F. Thereafter, the alcohol/surfactant/acid supernatant solution is passed through a sieve, for example a 500 xcexcm sieve (USA standard testing sieve no:35) and the sieved solution is allowed to cool to ambient temperature. This extract solution contains the alkaloids.
The Narcissus bulb is preferably exhaustively extracted in hot, acidulated ethanol(3% citric acid in 190 proof ethanol alcohol USP containing surfactant). Suitable acids, alcohols, and surfactants are as listed above. The alkaloid is soluble in the ethanol and the plant protein is swollen by the citric acid""s hydrogen ion concentration. The citric acid is also used as an antioxidant protectant, a preservative, and as an anti-microbial agent for the extracted bulb when placed in the ground. The citric acid is a physiological, non-toxic, tissue metabolite and as such does not have to be neutralized with potassium carbonate or other suitable buffer. The citrated salt can be purified and concentrated to dryness in order to characterize it with a pure melting point, but is not necessary for the active alkaloid to be transferred from one plant tissue to another. The extracting ethanol solvent can be replaced with other organic hydrocarbon molecules including for example, chloroform, alcohols, ketones, benzenes, carboxylic acids, glycols, ethers, and/or diethyl ether. The permeation of the ethanol is accelerated by the use of surfactants/solubilizers/detergents, including for example Nonidet P-40, Triton X-100, Tween 80, IGEPOL C)-630, and Non-oxynol 9, and the leaching of the active alkaloid factor is also accelerated by these same permeation enhancers.
The rate of extraction and the transfer of the active alkaloid factor, using any extraction method, can be accelerated by carrying out these procedures in an ultrasonic bath operated at a range of from about 40 KHz to about 47 KHz for time pulses of from about 10 min. to 20 min., preferably about 15 min. each, without adverse physical and chemical effects on the treated bulb or on the extracted alkaloids.
B. The Inventive Composition:
The alkaloid containing extract can be used as is or can be combined with one or more factors, such factors including for example one or more of: a bioerodible polymer; a diffusion matrice including for example egg albumin; cubic crystalline phases of monoolein, water and lecithin; a polyorthoester; a non-absorbable suture material, collagen, and other materials including proteins that are capable of functioning as a release matrix for the active alkaloid; and other materials having a high degree of adhesion to the plant material (i.e. a bulb surface). Other suitable additives which may optionally be included, include: insecticides; rooting hormones; primary nutrients for plant growth including nitrogen sources including for example urea, ammonium nitrate, and ammonia, phosphorus from for example super phosphates, and potassium for example potassium chloride; secondary nutrients including calcium, magnesium, and sulfur, trace elements including iron, copper, boron, manganese, zinc, molybdenum. The foregoing primary and secondary nutrients can be added as is or can be added to the inventive composition in a controlled release form for example by coating the nutrients with polymeric sulfur, and by for example polymeric micro encapsulation of the nutrients. The advantage to a controlled release form is that the nutrients are released at a uniform rate. Other suitable additives which may optionally be included in the composition include for example one or more of: an anti-fungal, a fertilizer, a plant growth enhancer, antioxidant protectant, a preservative, an anti-microbial agent, and a soil enhancer.
The composition preferably contains the alkaloid extract and at least one or more bioerodible polymers. The alkaloid extract is preferably added to the polymer solution to form the composition. Other factors may be added to the polymer solution, the extract, or the polymer/extract composition.
The plant material to be treated, i.e. bulbs, may be treated with the extract composition, or the extract/polymer composition. The compositions may be applied to the plant material in any manner including for example topical application and/or the plant material can be impregnated with the composition. Methods of application include for example, coating; directly spraying; dip coating; spray coating; painting on; impregnating; soaking; vacuum deposition; or electrostatic coating.
Preferably, when the extract composition is applied to for example, a bulb, the bulb is soaked in the extract composition for a period of time effective to render the bulb unpalatable to animals, preferably for about 2 hours to about 24 hours, more preferably for about 6 hours to about 20 hours, even more preferably for about 8 hours to about 18 hours, still more preferably from about 10 hours to about 16 hours, and most preferably for about 12 hours, at a temperature of from about 55xc2x0 F. to about 140xc2x0 F., preferably from about 65xc2x0 F. to about 130xc2x0 F., more preferably from about 75xc2x0 F. to about 120xc2x0 F., even more preferably from about 85xc2x0 F. to about 110xc2x0 F., and most preferably about 100xc2x0 F., preferably with stirring. The bulbs are then removed from the extract composition and dried, for example allowed to air dry at for example ambient temperature until dry, preferably from about 12 hours to about 48 hours, preferably 18 hours to about 42 hours, and most preferably for about 24 hours. Drying may also be carried out using methods known in the art including drying using heat, for example in an oven, vacuum evaporation, adsorption deliquidification, liquid liquid extraction, dry gas flow exposure, ambient air drying, high speed air/gas flow, freeze drying, centrifugation, distillation drying, and air conditioning. The dried treated bulbs may then be planted.
When the polymer/extract composition is applied to for example, a bulb, the bulb is preferably dip coated in the polymer/extract composition and dried, for example allowed to air dry at for example ambient temperature until dry, preferably from about 12 hours to about 48 hours, preferably 18 hours to about 42 hours, and most preferably for about 24 hours. Drying may also be carried out using methods known in the art including drying using heat, for example in an oven, vacuum evaporation, adsorption deliquidification, liquid liquid extraction, dry gas flow exposure, ambient air drying, high speed air/gas flow, freeze drying, centrifugation, distillation drying, and air conditioning. The dried treated bulbs may then be planted. When heat is used to dry the coated bulb, the heat is a preferably mild, for example at temperatures up to and including 60xc2x0 C., and more preferably at temperatures up to and including 50xc2x0 C.
Alternatively, a bulb may be soaked in the extract composition as described above. The soaked bulb may optionally be dried as described above. Thereafter, the polymer/extract composition, or a polymer composition not containing the alkaloid extract, may be applied to the bulb, for example by dip coating. The soaked and coated bulb is then dried as described above.